As is known, electroporation treatments entail the application of electrical impulses to an organic tissue via the use of electrodes applied to the tissue; the electric field generated in the tissue produces the formation of pores in the cellular plasmatic membrane causing a variation in its permeability which facilitates the flow of organic/inorganic substances (for example DNA or drugs) from the outside to the inside of the cell. Said electroporation treatments can be controlled on the basis of the parameters (voltage, waveform, duty-cycle, application time, number of impulses applied, etc.) of the electrical impulses. In some applications the electrodes are inserted in the tissue to make the electroporation process more effective; for example the electrodes can comprise a plurality of needles which extend from a grip made of insulating material. The needles are electrically connected to a source of electrical impulses and are inserted in the part of the body of a patient where the electroporation treatment is required.